Haru Shinkai and The Holy Grail War
by MetalMamemon
Summary: Haru Shinkai come to Fuyuki city to investigate the accident that keep happening in Fuyuki and why the technological progress in the area almost completely halted. What he found is much more than rampaging and finally he got to participate in the magical adventure of his dream, if he survive the war that is.
1. Chapter 1

Since month has already passed since their final battle with leviathan, Haru Shinkai was glad that everything ended as well as it did, he thought as he step down from the train.

"So this is Fuyuki city... It look so old right Haru?" Gatchmon said from beside him, flying around him in his chip form.

"Yeah," Haru nodded. "I read somewhere that there was a fire around ten year ago and it caused the construction here to be halted indefinitely." Haru explained.

"Fire? Let me look it up." Gatchmon pulled the magnifying glass on his helmet down and started to use his search app ability. "Fuyuki fire happens in 2035... xxx number of life was loss... Only one confirmed wounded survive? The cause of fire... Gas leak? ...That is all I can get." Gatchmon pull up his magnifying glasses back. "Something is definitely fishy here, what do you think Haru?"

"I agree, I guess that is why _he_ told us to investigate." Haru walked out of the station, his 'guardian' should be here soon.

"Is it alright doing this only with the the two of us though? I mean we should take Astra, Eri or at least Rei with us..." Gatchmon said.

"A famous Apptuber or a famous idol will definitely gain attention when they come to a town in the middle of nowhere and Rei-kun is still taking care of Hajime-kun, and I don't want to worry them unless it was necessary... Of course I will immediately call them if it something both of _us_ can't handle." Haru reassured Gatchmon.

"Hey now, look at you trying to take care of thing yourself. I still remember you cowering under your bedsheet you know?" Gatchmon teased. "Still, without Timemon and Charismon we need to be careful." Gatchmon said I seriously.

"I know." Haru nodded.

"Heyyyyyy!" Haru heard a voice that seemed to be calling for him, it almost sound like the roar of a tiger.

"Hey!" A woman with short hair who's probably in her twenty ran straight toward him before stopping right in front of him.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late." The woman wave her hand. "I'm Fujimura Taiga, your guardian for the duration of your stay here, You are Haru Shinkai correct? Oh boy! When they say to look for a boy with anime hair they aren't kidding." The one named Taiga look at Haru green hair and yellow goggled.

"No, no it's fine," Haru shake his head. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Thank you for taking me in Fujimura-san." Haru bow slightly in show of gratitude.

"Fujimura Taiga huh..." Gatchmon float beside him without Fujimura-san noticing, Appmon are invisible to human without an Applidriver after all. "Let me look it up! Taiga Fujimura, daughter of Raiga Fujimura, former Yakuza..!? Oi! Oi! What did he get us into?" Gatchmon complained, Haru resist the urged to nod in agreement as he doesn't want Fujimura-san to think of him as strange.

Haru sit in Seiza position as he comes face to face with the former Yakuza, Raiga Fujimura. "My name is Haru Shinkai, thank you for letting me live here for mean time." Haru bowed slightly.

"Hahaha," The old Yakuza laughed. "You are so different from Denemon that I won't recognize you are his grandson at a first glance."

Haru was surprised that this man knows his grandfather. "You know of my grandfather?"

"Of course! We were friend, I still remember clearly how high his voice is, he was a strange man but he was also very sharp, you should see how much trouble we make when we were young." Raiga smile, remembering nostalgic time.

"Ha...ha..." Haru laughed awkwardly, he know his grandfather voice _quite well,_ Especially when he appeared as Hyper Mari-

"Taiga show him his will room will you?" Raiga said to his daughter.

"Yes dad." Taiga look at Haru. "Come on Haru-kun."

"Ah, ok." Haru stood up. "Thank you for the hospitality." Haru bowed again to Raiga Fujimura before following Taiga to his new room.

"This is where you live during your exchange program, I hope you enjoy it!" Taiga shows him his new room; a 10x10 traditional Japanese style room complete with futon.

Haru suddenly reminded of their very dangerous hot spring vacation...

"Thank you Fujimura-san." Haru bowed.

"No problem, by the way Haru-kun, I notice that you didn't bring anything with you?" Fujimura said.

"Ah, don't worry about it Fujimura-san. My belonging would arrive tonight by mail." Haru said, he just hoped that _Mailmon_ didn't get side tracked again. "Fujimura-san, now that I have some time before my belongings arrive can I look around and get myself used to the place?" Haru asked.

"Sure, are you fine being by yourself?" Fujimura-san asked.

"I am." Haru nodded.

-0-

"So why are we going to Ryoudou temple first Haru?" Gatchmon asked, curious as to why they didn't go to the fire site and goes to this temple instead.

Haru legs keep stepping forward on what feel like an endless stairs. "The fire site and Ryoudou temple is where the reported suspicious activity begin, I just decide to do this place rather than the other way around but we definitely going to the fire site too, I just have a feeling that we're definitely going to find something here."

"Okay." Gatchmon shrugged, there is no harm in following his gut feeling and given that Haru is feeling is more likely to be right than wrong either help.

Haru and Gatchmon entered the temple, immediately both of them feel something unnatural.

"Gatchmon..." Haru take out his Applidrive Duo and realize Gatchmon.

"Okay, let's begin the search!" Gatchmon pull down his magnifying glasses. "There is definitely something going on here Haru, there is something that is making people unable to approach here but I can't find what it is, something or someone is blocking my search."

"Let's look around and be careful." Haru said.

"Yeah." Gatchmon nodded.

They look around, the temple is eerily empty and it was definitely unnatural, it was something that an Appmon could have done.

Haru looked at the towering Buddha statue, the lone statue in this abandoned temple made him think off the movie where the statue in the museum become alive at night.

"Wait, what is that?" Haru looked at something that is lying underneath the Buddha statue. "That looks like a person... Let's check it out Gatchmon."

Haru carefully approach the figure, it was clear to him the moment he come close that it was a human wearing a robe, Haru touched the shoulder of the robed person as he slowly turned the person around and he get a clear look at the person face.

It was an older woman probably around her twenty, with her purple hairs sticking out of her robe, it look like she barely holding to consciousness.

* * *

 **AN: It's been a while since I done any fanfic and Appmon has been pretty good for these last few episode, it's funny seeing people complain about Appmon replacing digimon when Digimon Adventure Tri is still going, lol.**

 **Talking about the story, the reason I send Timemon and Charismon away is because the story would have no tension otherwise, I'm looking at you "Hit one billion point around the earth" Globemon, "Fly out of atmhosphrere in a second" Satellamon and we're not even talk about the God Grade... So yeah, won't be seeing anything above Super grade for a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

Medea feel herself fading as her body become lighter and her consciousness become harder to maintain, she was content on dying in this place, she has regret sure, she regret that she did not have chance to fight in this war. She already accepts it though, because drawing the short stick in life is not an unusual occurrence for her.

"Hey! Stay with me!"

She heard a voice calling for her, the voice sound like it was coming from a young boy or girl, did someone accidentally wander in? She was sure she put on a barrier so that no one normal accidentally stumbled upon her.

"She's fading! Gatchmon do something!"

"Let me look it up! ...Haru, bring her to the A.R field!"

"Okay!"

She heard the child converse with another voice, the voice sound weird to her, as if it didn't come from a human. Suddenly all the feeling of her impending death disappears, she is still weak but she won't be fading anymore.

Medea opened her eyes; her sight was greeted by the visage of a young boy around the age of fifteen with green hair and yellow goggle on his head.

The boy notices her. "Thanks goodness you alright," The boy said in relief. "Can you move?"

She nodded as she slowly raise herself into a sitting position, she looked around her. "Where am I? And who are you?" She asked the boy, this place isn't the human world anymore, she was sure of it as she looked at the purple sky with square cloud and the color of scenery becoming inverted.

"We are in the A.R Field, the place that exists between the real world and the net ocean. "The boy explained. "My name is Haru Shinkai, may I asked your name? And what happen to you to cause you to fade like that?" The boy said politely.

"Caster." Medea said simply, waiting for the boy reaction.

"Caster? Is that some kind of code name?" The boy sound genuinely confused.

It look like the boy didn't know about the Holy Grail war, either that or he was so good at lying that he could fool her.

"I know her identity." A voice said, the voice was the one that talking with the boy before.

"Gatchmon?" The boy said looking downward, there was a cute cat-like creature standing on two legs and wears a red helmet staring at her.

"I found it when I use my search on her, Class: Caster, True Name: Medea, Master: None, Noble Phantasm: Golden Fleece and Rule Breaker, that's what I found when I use my search, can you tell me what those classification are for?" Gatchmon asked.

Medea tensed, how was this creature was able to find her information so easily?

"Caster-san?" The boy calls her with worried expression.

She mentally shook her head, the boy seemed to be pretty naive, and she could use him at the moment.

"I'm a servant summoned for the Holy Grail war, do you know about it?" Caster asked, she wanted to measure the limit of the boy knowledge.

"Holy Grail? You mean the one that involved Christian religion?" Haru asked.

"Holy grail... Holy Grail... There is nothing about holy grail that tied them to Greek figure such as Medea..." Gatchmon muttered.

"So you don't know then, holy grail is a wish granting artifact given to those who win the holy grail war, the holy grail war is a battle of magi who summon heroic spirit to fight for the ownership of the grail, of course I'm one of those heroic spirit myself, it's just too bad that my master is neither a good magi nor a good person." Medea explained.

"Magi as in magician? Magic exists?" The boy said, surprised at something he shouldn't.

"Yes? Aren't you one yourself, you have interesting familiar if I must say so myself." Medea said.

"...What?" The boy look confused before he realize something. "Oh, you mean Gatchmon? He isn't a magical creature. He is an Appli Monster, an A.I, a pure technological being you could say." Haru said simply.

Pure technology..? Since when technology was able to create a space where servant could exist without interference?

"...I think we should explain each other story first." Medea said, she really does not want any misunderstanding on the boy capability.

And after that she needed to find a way to get out into the 'real' world without instantly dying because her lack of energy...

-0-

Haru stared at the mark on his hand, it may sound rash of him to immediately join the war but he definitely do not want less than good person gaining the reality warping wishes.

"Master, I suggest that you didn't flaunt the command seal on your hand so easily..." Caster said from beside him, her form transparent and invisible to normal people.

It look like the adjustment that _she_ made work.

"Sorry caster, I'm just amazed that magic is real, I love reading about it in a book." Haru said, he really should check the new Terry and The Magical Adventure 8: The Cursed clock movie later, maybe with Yuujin. "Also, can you stop calling me Master? It's weird seeing a woman older than me calling me that."

"If you're that interested in magic I can teach you _Master."_ Caster said, ignoring the last part of what he said.

"Is it alright?" Haru asked. "I thought magic is more complicated than that." Not that Haru would refuse if he was offered mind you.

"It is." Caster agreed. "But of course I'm very confident in my skill enough that I could made you better than 90% of modern mage in less than year." She boasted, she probably could have done it in even less time if she was allowed to modify his body.

"Hehehe..."Haru heard a soft, girly laugh. "Finding a master waving his command seal around is such a nice coincidence isn't it Berserker?" A little girl with snowy white hair and crimson eyes standing in front of them, she look no older than Astra, the youngest of the Appli Driver. Though, even though the girl was a strange sight, what caught Haru attention was a ma- no Haru would not call that hunk of muscle far bigger than normal adult a man, it was more of a giant monster that vaguely resemble a human.

"Caster." Haru call his servant.

"This is my first time doing this Master." Caster said as she disappears and a chip with the image of caster appears on his hand.

He took out the Applidrive Duo and press the button, the two 'window' on his chip opened.

"Oh? Ignoring me? You know Berserker isn't going to be pleased with that right?"

The chip entered the driver as the 'window' snapped shut.

"Insertion Me!" Haru put his fingers on the scanner.

APPREALIZE!

The Applidrive announced as Caster was realized into the world.

"Caster!" The driver announced, Haru could see her stats. "Caster, App: Magic, Power: 22000" It look like her conversion process was a success.

"Gatchmon, Super apprealize!" Haru tell his buddy Appmon.

"Okay!" Gatchmon turned to light and entered the seven code band on his wrist as it produce the Dogatchmon chip.

Haru does the same with Dogatchmon chip.

"APPREALIZE, Dogatchmon!" With the boost from Applidrive DUO Dogatchmon stats has changed. "Dogatchmon, App: Super Search, Power: 11250."

"Well, well it look like you are more interesting than I thought." The girl smile. "Berserker~" The girl said playfully.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"The monstrous giant roar an inhuman roar as it charged at them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wahh!"

Haru barely stay in place as the shockwave of Dogatchmon blocking the giant man sword blow everything around them away, creating massive crater under both of them.

"Oh? That small thing is quiet strong to be able to block Berserker blow like that," The white haired girl said curiously. "Berserker, defeat that little thing."

Berserker roar as he swing his sword multiple time at DoGatchgmon, it was quite a sight seeing the giant berserker trying to hit something that is not even quarter of its size.

"Caster, can you help him?" Haru asked.

Caster nodded, her offensive magic would end in her hitting both of them but she still definitely could enchant Gat-Dogatchmon? Was what the little thing is called? "Time to test my new body." Caster cast her spell, it was a subtle spell without a flashy effect but it was definitely effective.

"Woah! I feel more powerful, thanks!" DoGatchmon said while still dodging Berserker attack.

"You should keep your attention to your opponent, berserker!" The girl shouted, seemingly furious at Dogatchmon for looking away, at the same time berserker and swing his sword axe downward with more force than before.

"Ahhh!" Haru covered face as the debris flying all around; Caster grabbed his arm, preventing him from being send flying.

"Be careful master," She said. "I'm preparing for escape, how long do you think your familiar could hold on against Berserker?" She asked, her eyes still glued to the battle, Berserker was unable to land a hit on Dogatchmon and even though DoGatchmon sword hit Berserker, it never does anything more than scratch him, even with Caster enchantment on, Berserker is definitely no ordinary servant.

"DoGatchmon is my buddy," Haru corrected. "He can keep going on for a lot longer. "

The Berserker roar, the deafening inhuman voice did not stop from once again swinging at Dogatchmon with full power.

Dogatchmon avoid the powerful swing as he change the way he gripped his pair of sword and swing. "Sonic Slash!" Green light emitted from his sword as he directly cut into Berserker stomach, sending him flying a distance away from him.

"Now Haru!" Gatchmon shouted.

"Alright!" Haru took out his Appldrive Duo. "Insertion: Me!"

"BOOST!"

"Alright, for the finisher!" DoGatchmon release his sword as it become four pointer arrows that surrounded him, he extended both of his hand. "DoGatch Buster!" Green beam of light shoot toward the downed Berkeserker and hit it dead center as the sound of the explosion spread across the area.

"Did we do it?" Haru asked.

"No, not yet." Caster shook her head.

The smoke dissipates, revealing a wounded but regenerating Berserker, the sound of clapping accompanies the revelation.

"Congratulation, you have taken two of Berserker lives." The girl smiled, she was impressed. "But too bad, Berserker have ten more lives, but it look like that is all you can do unless Caster there have some kind of hidden plan on her sleeve." The girl giggled. "At least you earned the right to know my name, I am Illyasviel von Einzbern and this is my servant H-"

"Heracles." Dogatchmon cut in.

"Oh you figured it out already?" Illya looked at Dogatchmon curiously. "I guess he is a famous hero after all, oh well... Berserker finish him off."

Heracles has finished healing himself, he roars as he once again charge at the weakened DoGatchmon, and the stone sword was swinged with great force as it was only a few millimeters away from hitting Dogatchmon head.

"DoGatchmon!" Haru screamed when his buddy Appmon was about to get hit.

The moment Berserker sword mad contact with Dogatchmon it passed right through him as a sound similiar to that of TV static was heard.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Are you alright Dogatchmon, Haru?" A yellow monkey monkey wearing an orange trenchcoat appears in front of Haru while Gatchmon on his shoulder.

"Mediamon!" Haru smiled happily at the sight of familiar face.

"Wow Haru, I don't think you really feeling it right now." A boy with yellow hair stand beside Mediamon, he turned around and face Illyasviel. "Sorry, our leader here is not feeling it, so me and Mediamon going to be your opponent, are you ready? Are you not?" He said his catchphrase while smile.

"Of course I'm ready Astra-san." Illya smiled. " I hope you're fine with me asking for your autograph after I kill the master and servant over there... Ber-ser-ker~" Illya call out to her servant, Berserker roar and charged.

"Are we feeling like giving autograph? Are we not? Of course we are not! Mediamon!" Astra shouted the name of his Buddy who gets into his battle stance as he prepared for the Berserker charge.

Before Berserker was about to come close to them, magic circle appears under their feet.

"Astra-kun we're retreating now!" Haru said as Caster cast the spell she has been preparing, in an instance they disappears from the area.

-0-

Illyasviel watch as the rest of them disappears, so that is why the boy in red seemed familiar to her, she approached the boy because she feel like she has seen him somewhere and finding out that he is a master is a pure coincidence.

She remember now the boy was one of the guest show in Astra Apptube video, it also let her know that one of the famous Apptuber she like to watch is involved on magi affairs.

"Berserker, let's go." With her order Berserker disappeared into his spirit form, Illya walk away from the place, she hasn't even visit her Onii-chan yet nor did she desire too.

She did not feeling it right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Haru sit down in his new room with Astra and Caster, fortunately after Caster teleported them out they did not encounter any other problem along the way.

"Ahh... that was rather close..." Astra stretch his body and lie himself down, both of his hand behind his head. "So that was magic huh, the Berserker guy is definitely strong and that girl seemed to know me, I'm totally not feeling it."

"What is your plan next, Master?" Caster asked, her appearance change a bit as she didn't raise her hood, with her blue hair in the open she look like a very rich and beautiful noble lady from foreign land.

"First we're going to wait for the other to come and then we're deciding where we go from there." Haru said, looking at his driver. "What do you think we should do Caster? I'm not experience in this kind of stuff so please help us." Haru said, lowering his head.

"If you ask so nicely how can I refuse?" Caster smiled mischievously. "First let me set up my workshop first, this place will do."

Haru nodded. "Sure, as long as you make sure not to involve Fujimura-san and her family."

"Who do you think I am Master? There is no way I do such an unnecessary thing as involving bystander." _'Unless I need to do so._ "If there isn't any more to talk I will go and prepare my workshop." Caster starter to walk away.

"Wait!" Astra called out, stopping her.

"Yes?" Caster turned her neck around.

"Can you show us some magic? I'm totally want to real magic!" Astra stood up and come closer to her, big grin on his face.

"..Alrigh-"

*Beeb!*

Before Caster was able to finish her sentence Astra and Haru seven code band rang, both of them active their band.

"Haru, Tora! There is an enemy, Dosukomon and I are fighting him right now!"

"Eri-san/Eri!"

-0-

"It's already dark."

Eri sigh, she was a little bit late on coming here, she need to get her manager to arrange her indefinite vacation time on Fuyuki _'I'm sorry manager.'_ She thought, her manager after all is a nice woman who act like a family to her, the number of paperwork she need to fill is high, she just hope that there is nothing happen to Haru before she arrived.

"Don't worry Eri-chan, Astra and Musimon has gone here first, if there is something going I'm sure the seven code band would have rang already." Beside her, her buddy appmon Dokamon said with a smile, the blue fighting dragon know her well.

"You're right Doka-chan." Eri smile at Dokamon. "Wh-" Suddenly her vision was greeted with a grotesque sight, that is of woman who heart has been pierced from one side to the other by a blood red spear wielded by what seemed to be a man in blue.

Eri gasped in surprise as the man turned his attention toward her; the man was wearing a displeased expression.

"Someone wandered in and a little girl nonetheless..." The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, I rather not kill a little girl but the bastard is telling me too."

In an instance the man disappear from her sight and the tip of the blood red spear was right in front of her chest.

"Eri-chan!" Dokamon scream as Eri was blown away a few meter back.

Eri quickly regained her bearing and stood up. "Doka-chan!" She shouted as Dokamon caught spear with both of his hand.

"Oh?" The man in blue look at Dokamon, impressed. "What are you little thing? Your presence told me that you are not mystical in nature." He asked curiously.

"I'm Dokamon and for trying to kill Eri-chan you will pay!" Vein-like line started to appears in Dokamon arms. "Take this!" Dokamon lifted the man with his spear and throw him into the distance.

"Eri-chan!" Dokamon shouted.

"Alright!" Eri took out her AppliDrive Duo and Dokamon fly into the seven code band on her wrist.

"Apprealize Dosukomon!"

"I'm ready to beat you up, Dohyo Field actived!" Dosukomon slam both of his feet to the ground, causing everything to shake as the jet engine on the back of his arms and his waist spit out small flame.

"Hahahah... Interesting!" The man spin his spears and took a stance, pointing the tip of the blood red spears toward him. "I don't what you did but I get the feeling that only one of us will leave this battle."

"If you consider yourself a warrior then this is just a formality." Dosukomon said as one of his fist on the ground as the jet engine on his body roars.

"I don't know about that but I have a feeling that I will enjoy this battle, Dosukomon right? You may call me Lancer." The man who called himself lancer grinned.

In flash both of them disappears.

* * *

 **AN: For those unaware, Dohyo Field is Dosukomon special skill where he draw his opponent into sacred one on one battle where both party unable to retreat no unlike the duel geass used in Hollow Ataraxia.**

 **Trivia: The Appli Monster cast was named after AI or or something related to that and their name when written in Romaji what it was based off.**

 **Haru is is a Reference to HAL one of the first major AI in cinematic fiction.**  
 **Eri aperfect acceptable Japanese name, could be transliterated to reference Ellie, the first AI that was able to successfully imitate empathy.**  
 **Yuujin, a kind-of-rare but still acceptable Japanese name, could be transliterated to reference Eugene (Goostman), the first chatbot AI that claimed to pass the Turing Test.**  
 **Rei, a really common Japanese name, could be transliterated to reference Ray Kurzweil, a programmer who is actually currently working on designing real life AI, and wrote the book that predicted that the AI singularity will occur in 2045(which is the time Appli Monster take place). Interestingly, Rei is also a Japanese word for "Zero", and Hajime's name can be written with the Japanese character for "One", referencing the building blocks of computing.**  
 **Ai, a really common Japanese name, could literally just be referencing "A.I." due to the spelling of her name.**  
 **Astra is a nickname made from Asuka and Torajiro, and is a reference to Astra, the primary organizing software for broadcasting companies.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Haru, Tora! There is an enemy, Dosukomon and I are fighting him right now! I send you our location right now." Eri speak with Haru and Astra through the seven code band.

"Alright, we are on our way." Haru said. Eri heard some kind of whispering before Haru continued. "Eri-san, do you have a description of the man?" He asked.

"He wear blue skin tight outfit, has blue hair, wield blood red lance and call himself Lancer, he was fighting Dokamon on even ground, it's impressive." Eri said.

"Got it!" Haru said.

"Now, now young lady, I was supposed to be the one who said that." Lancer said while still trying to skewer Dosukomon who parried it with his oversized jet hand. "I'm impressed that your familiar can't keep up with a servant." The man smirked.

"He's my buddy." Eri corrected. "Doka-chan! If you beat him before Haru come I will cook you a special meal!" Eri shouted.

"Dosuko?" Dosukomon look surprised for a bit before an unimaginably powerful energy suddenly coursing through his body. "I will win Eri-chan Ahh!" Dosukomon increased the speed of his attack.

"What the!?" Lancer was surprised, the little guy attack was not only keeping with him but starting to overwhelm him.

"Now an opening, Jet Harite!" The rocket powered slap was directly aimed at Lancer opening.

"Ugh!" Lancer grunt at the force he received from the strike, if it weren't for his speed he would be unable to block it on time and will receive significant injury.

"Impressive." Lancer praised, he took a stance different from before, pointing his spear a little too low for it to be normally useful.

Eri suddenly feel bloodlust around permeating the area, coming from the man himself.

Bulging vein appears beside Lancer eyes, and his expression is that of a feral dog who will hunt you down to end of earth. "I won't hold back anymore, prepare yourself." Lancer said as everything freeze, Dosukomon was unable to move, Lancer was ready to invoke the name of the greatest weapon surrounding his myth. "Gae-" only half of the name was said but even Eri and Dosukomon know that if he complete the word something great will happen.

"Bolg!" The sentence was completed and the cursed of legendary spear activated.

"Dosukomon!" Eri screamed.

"What." Lancer looks around, there is no one in front of him and the force that binds him has disappeared.

"Eri-san! Eri!" Two people with two more familiar appear.

"I guess I can't stay here longer huh." Lancer frowns as he retreated.

"Thanks god you are alright." Haru said in relieve.

"Eri-chan that was pretty reckless calling me back like that." Dokamon frown, he was back on in his chip form.

"I don't want to lose you again Dokamon." Eri said to her buddy.

"Eri-chan..."Dokamon blushed.

"Now now, everything turn out well in the end right? Let's go back to Haru place before we discuss anything." Astra said, trying to liven up the mood.

-0-

"Chu Chulainn, the warrior and the magician huh..." Haru muttered, other than Berserker their other opponent is an Irish hero who goes around killing people at night.

"That was pretty close; I think we need an Ultimate to fight against these servant." Eri added.

"I'm more impressed that his name comes up on the first result when you put his weapon name on search engine." Astra said, coming from the door with a tray on his hand. "Here drink it." Astra put the tray on the table, the nice smell of green tea come into Haru nose. "I'm thankful to Fujimura-san for letting me use her tea set." Astra sit down and drink his own tea. "Ah, Caster-san you can drink the tea too if you want?" Astra said as he saw Caster come out of the bathroom.

Caster sit down and took a sip of tea. "It's good." She slowly finishes her tea before putting it down on the table. "By the way Master I have finished setting up my workshop." She said.

"Oh you did? Can we see it?"Haru asked.

"Of course." She smiled. "Though I have to tell you not to ask Magi that as their workshop and their research is more important than their life, if you that outright you may be misunderstood."

"Oh..." Haru nodded, taking the information in.

"Alright let's go in!" Astra was the first to come in as other follow.

"Wow... Are this supposed to be bathroom?" Astra asked, the place look more like complicated giant research lab than bathroom.

"Of course, the bathup and the toilet are there." Caster point to the very end of the room, indeed the bathup and the toilet are there.

"Why didn't you get rid of those?" Eri asked.

"This workshop is builded above someone property, I won't throw away people property, I may be a witch but even I have standard." Caster said.

"..." Everyone look at Caster strangely.

"It was a jest." Caster explained.

"Oh..." The awkwardness continues.

"Mail!" The mood was saved by the shout; blue portal opened up as a creature with four arms and dressed as mailman come in. "This is your belonging Haru-san." Mailmon said, taking out big case from his smaller bag.

"Thank you Mailmon." Haru smiled, receiving his belonging finally.

"Also, as thanks for continously using the Mailmon service we shall give you this model of the newest AGP line." Mailmon hand Haru a small box with a picture of girl covered in robot armor on top of it. "Bye." Mailmon step into the portal.

"Wait Mailmon! I need you to send message to Timemon and the other to come here as fast possible, we need their help and get the Ultimate Four too if you can." Haru said.

"Alright." Mailmon disappears into the portal.

"Eh... I don't know you're into that Haru." Eri stare is painful to Haru.

"I don't Eri-san." Haru said, before noticing caster look. "Uh... Do you want the model Caster?" Har asked awkwardly, she did not answer but her curious glance already told him enough.

-0-

"Fujimura sensei house huh... I definitely feel presences here." Rin muttered.

"How should we do it Master? Come in immediately and attack or wait and observe?" Archer questioned.

* * *

 **AN: The model that Mailmon give Haru is from a real life toy line called Armored Girl Project and Caster as far as I remember from Hollow Ataraxia actually collect those stuff.**


End file.
